Undefined
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Abhijeet got shot while being on run from CID and goons because they were robbing someone's vault in which they succeeded quite well. 'Us against the rest', that's what Daya had said. - This story starts from CID episode aired on 25-Feb-16 (Karo Yaa Maro Series) where Duo rob a vault and Abhijeet was shot while on run and Daya takes him to doctor's house. warning: male/male Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: DO READ!**

Hey guys, I hope you all are well. I am back with another mini-fiction. I know, I know after such a long time I am back yet again. What to do? I can't help it, every once in a while I do have to write on CID because I can't get over this show, ever, just like SPN. Most of my inspiration is linked with CID and these amazing characters we grew up watching and loving!

Now coming to the story, it is more of a dedication to my cutie who has been my support system for writing again. This one for hun, thank you for pushing me to write and to actually write this story. :)

 **This story starts from CID's episode aired on 25-Feb-16 (Karo Yaa Maro Series) where Abhijeet was shot while on run and Daya takes him to doctor's house.** This is an AU story. Yes, it IS a slash m/m story so if you can't handle it, don't bother reading it. It was supposed to be OS but it will now be a 2-3 chapter mini-fic. It is going to be angst story with lots of feels.

It does take place in real time but at same time it is more of AU version but taking the real events from episode and following the same timeline; starting from Abhijeet getting shot, then going into case of Duplicate Daya (Karo Yaa Maro Series) and continues after that case.

P.S. - I know, title sucks but this will be for now, I might change it later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **UNDEFINED|ABHIJEET & DAYA  
**

Abhijeet was shot which is not surprising at all. Working in CID for almost 17 years it has somewhat became part of his job rather part of any CID officer, he stopped counting after he was shot 3rd time after starting his job. Exactly why he was not surprised when he got shot at, AGAIN.

The bullet was stuck in his arm but under these unusual circumstances they couldn't go to hospital so Daya took him to the nearest doctor's house they managed to find. Daya, his partner in crime, his best friend for over a decade, his partner in CID, his confidant. They do everything together, always stick together, fight together, save each others' lives, always have each others' backs and they lived better and worst part of their lives together.

He got shot while being on run from CID and goons because they were robbing someone's vault in which they succeeded quite well. 'Us against the rest', that's what Daya had said. Abhijeet wouldn't confess this to anyone else but robbing that vault, being on chase was thrilling for him... the thrill to be doing the wrong thing for right reasons caused him more excited about the case that even taking a bullet while on run didn't bring his spirit or thrill down. And he felt glad that Daya was there to share this thrill with him. Abhijeet wouldn't have enjoyed this adventure with anyone else as much he enjoyed with Daya.

Daya, selfless, self sacrificing, brave and his best friend. But there was something else, something more, he was same yet somehow different and Abhijeet cannot pin point what exactly is different but he could see when he started to notice it. When Abhijeet got shot, immediately after that Abhijeet started to sense something is different with Daya. Of course, he was being himself worrying a lot about his friend and finding aid as quickly as he can while carrying Abhijeet with him.

Between barely being conscious, the pain shooting through his arm and thrill of case Abhijeet was hardly paying attention to Daya's words of comfort but he could feel the tension, the worry seeping through his friend's body which was in a way soothing for Abhijeet.

It wasn't until they were in the Doctor's house when Abhijeet starting to pay attention to his friend more. Daya was very worried and doing everything to convince the doctor to help them, to help him! Even in his pain Abhijeet was comforted by his friend, his loyalty and his worry for Abhijeet made him smile internally; Daya was being Daya, worrying too much for Abhijeet, it's not like he was going to die. It was just a bullet in his arm.

It was until Doctor was treating him when Abhijeet started to notice subtle changes in Daya maybe because Daya's mask was wearing off as Abhijeet was slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness. At that point he would believe that he must have imagined it. Abhijeet could swore he saw Daya experiencing his pain. The pain he was experiencing it was visible on Daya's face mixed with fear and worry. First he wasn't sure so he turns his face lightly towards his friend not wanting to see his wound when a hiss escaped his mouth and at same time he noticed Daya wince in pain, on his pain. He turned his face away unable to look at his direction. Wounded guy would thought it was maybe the sight wasn't nice enough but when Daya turns around he face is masked again as his eyes meets with Abhijeet, he gives assuring smile with more controlled emotions on his face.

The painkiller was very effective; Doctor wasn't kidding when he said only one tablet will be enough. Abhijeet could feel his pain dulling and Daya didn't need to convince him too much to actually get some shut eye. The painkiller made his drowsy and within minutes he fell into dreamless slumber.

Abhijeet slowly felt coming back to world of living. How long he was out? An hour, hours or days? He couldn't tell but he felt better than before and comforted. First thing he felt was warmth seeping through his hand and providing warmth in his whole body. Maybe he was close to heater or something, he felt heat, a lot of it. It took him moments to realise the source of warmth and heat is a large hand which was covering his hand, holding onto him in a tight grip. He tried opening his eyes but he couldn't open them immediately but he tried to move his hand. With his hand's slight movement he felt the other hand moving away with a jolt and he felt a tiny electric shock. The lack of warmth makes him cold again and finally slowly he tries to open his eyes to see who was there.

Opening his eyes he finds Daya standing in front of him with a smile on his lips.

"Kya..?"

"Kaisa feel kar rahe ho?"

"Behtar... par? Tum.. yahan... rest?"

Abhijeet didn't know what to ask but the implication of his broken sentence was enough to send Daya in panic mode even if for a split second before he masks it behind his careful smile.

"Main rest kar aya hon. Tumhe uthte dekha..."

"Tum yahan pehle se nahi thay?"

"Na..hi toh."

 _Strange_. Then why did Abhijeet felt as if Daya was next to him for a longer than what he is saying. Was it all his imagination? The hand, the warmth? The presence?

Abhijeet looks at Daya who maintain his posture in a friendly manner yet something feels off, like his is trying to be normal. Abhijeet moves his gaze from Daya to his hand, bringing it closer to his face, he examines it.

"Kya howa, Abhijeet? Dard ho raha hai? Doctor ko bolayon?"

Without waiting for his answer Daya was ready to run out of the room as is h was looking for way out and Abhijeet was more confused.

"Nahi.. haath theek hai. Bas.."

"Bas?"

"Koi aya..."

"Kya?"

Abhijeet realises Daya can hear his mumbling, he shakes his head.

"Nahi kuch nahi. Bas painkiller kafi strong thi."

"Dard theek hai na."

"Haan theek hai."

"Good."

"Hume nikalne ki tayari karni chahiye."

"Haan bilkul. Lekin tumhe mujhe pehle kyun nahi uthaya... pata nahi kitne ghante."

"Don't worry, tum thori hi dair soye thay aur waise bhi rest zaroori tha tumhare liye es waqt."

"Hmm.. chalo, main bag pack..."

"Woh sab hogaya hai... tum bas fresh hojayo phir chalte hain."

"Ok?"

"Main zara neeche doc se milkar ata hon."

"Haan jayo."

Daya quickly leaves the room and Abhijeet sits there for a minute trying to gather his thoughts. He could swore that he felt a presence even when he was out and then hand covering his... it can't all be his imagination, right? Or could it be?

 _'Bas kar, Abhijeet... time nahi hai es sabka, wahan logon ki jaan khatre mein hai.'_ Shaking away all of this from his mind, Abhijeet gets freshen up and is ready to leave.

Leaving the house had proven more work than they originally anticipated because the wife had to inform the "CID" about them seeking refugee at her house, instead she unknowingly gave the information to the people who were responsible for putting bullet in his arm. When Daya saw them in the house, it took a lot of self control and some convincing from Abhijeet to not to nab them there and then. Daya was angry and Abhijeet for once in his life was unable to read his friend properly and that was slightly worrying. But he pushes this out of his mind as they have bigger fish to fry right now. He can deal with Daya later, duty is first.

Abhijeet couldn't wait for the case to be over as he cannot deal with losing anymore innocent lives. At least now rest of CID knows and Abhijeet is at relief that they don't need to run from them. They are waiting for Khajori at the exchange point and with each passing minute his patience level is going low. The pain killer's affect is starting to wear off slightly; Abhijeet keeps shaking his arm and slightly massaging it to keep the pain at bay.

"Dard ho raha hai?"

Abhijeet hands still for a moment as he looks at Daya who was looking at him with same worried expressions. He didn't realise in his rant that Daya was paying attention to him slightly more than usual. Abhieet schools his expressions and laughs.

"Nahi nahi.. us doctor ne itni taghri pain killer di hai ke dard bhaag gaya."

Before he could continue Khajori makes his entry. ' _Finally!'_ He was internally happy with distraction before his mind could wander off again!

 **Katori**.. everything had to tie up with him in the episode. It seems all the recent cases are just tying up with him which is getting on his nerves and everyone else's too. At least they managed to solve the case before 24 hours were over.

Now that Abhijeet is finally at home. Another case done, another adventure is over. The thrill is is fading and pain is back. He should take pain killer, but doesn't seem like a fine idea taking pain killer empty stomach. Any thoughts regarding case are now replaced with food. He was just complimenting on what to eat when door bell alerts him of another presence.

Daya?" There he is, standing at his doorstep with bags filled with food in his hands.

"Mujhe maloom tha tumne khaya nahi khaya toh main le aya."

"Arre yaar, kya zaroorat thi main toh banane wala tha."

"Es dard ke saath."

Abhijeet doesn't realise he was massaging his hand. _'Damn!'_ He needs to stop doing this and again Daya noticed it.

"Kya howa?"

"Nahi kuch nahi... Tum andar ayo na."

He moves away from door and Daya finally enters the house making his way straight in the kitchen. Upon entering Abhijeet finds his friend serving dinner so easily in his kitchen, knowing where everything is. It seems as it is more of Daya's kitchen than his and that's when the sight hits him.

So many dinners, lunches they shared in this kitchen with each other and with CID family and Daya's familiarity with his kitchen and his house has never caught him off guard like it has today. He is also feels at ease and feels same familiarity at Daya's house yet the casualness and with the authority Daya is preparing food in his kitchen is a surprising sight as if he is watching all of this first time in his life. All of sudden, all of thoughts from the moment he was shot and then doctor's house starts creeping back in his mind.

Something is off about Daya and Abhijeet is realising now. Daya seems somewhat changed to him or is it Abhijeet who is noticing things which he hasn't before. Is all of this his imagination or he is over thinking. Suddenly his mind is so full of all different kind of thoughts, pain in his arm shooting through his body, he feels difficult to breath.

"Abhijeet."

He can hear someone calling him at distance.

"Abhijeet!"

A hand grabs him tightly, soon he is seated.

"Kya howa? Tum theek ho?" ' _Daya. He is here.'_ Abhijeet takes deep breathes and finally speaks.

"Haan main theek hon bas..."

"Jaanta hon, khana nahi khaya opar se dard bhi ho raha hai. Jaanta tha tum takleef mein hge esi liye aya hon. Tum baitho khana lag gaya hai."

"Main.."

"Khayo, phir pain killer deta hon."

"Tumne kyun bother kiya Daya?" Daya stills at the kitchen counter and Abhijeet realizes he said something wrong.

"Kya howa Abhijeet? Aaj se.. aaj se pehle toh tumhe koi problem nahi hoyi toh aaj?

Daya is hurt by his words and it is obvious, he has pinched look on his face and hurt was visible from his words.

"Arre mera woh matlab nahi... main toh woh bol raha hon ke mujhe bas hlaki si goli lagi hai tum toh aise pareshaan thay jaise..."

"Jaise?" The challenge in his voice makes Abhijeet think twice before speaking.

"Tumhe nahi pasand toh main chala jaata hon." Daya announces defensively.

"Arre yaar, kya hogaya main... main toh mazaq.."

"Mazaq? Yeh mazaq nahi hai aur tumhe goli lagi hai aur yeh choti baat nahi hai. Pata hai na kya halat thay, hum hospital bhi nahi jaa sakte thay aur tum.."

"Acha sorry... tum baitho, khana khayo."

"Nahi.. mujhe chalna chahiye."

"Daya yaar..."

"Nahi.. tum, khayo... mujhe waise bhi aik do kaam karke ghar jana hai. Pain killer yahan rakh raha hon tum le lena zaroor aur please khana properly khana. Jaanta hon jab tum bemaar hote ho yaan recover kar rahe hote ho, khane ko lekar bohut moody hote ho."

"Daya"

"Main chalta hon.. Good night."

"Arre Daya..."

It was futile to call him as Daya leaves slightly muffed and doesn't even stop to hear Abhijeet's sorry. Abhijeet sits at his dinning table shocked and speechless at unexpected turns of events. No matter how harder he tries to avoid, all of those thoughts are coming back in his mind. Abhijeet is sure he has words has hit close to home with Daya but he cannot understand how and why.

This. Their ranting and their routine is nothing new but Daya's reaction and his walking away is certainly new. In last 24 hours Abhijeet has started to pay attention to his friend more than before and now he can see smaller things - emotions, body language and words which he never paid attention to. Abhijeet can feel there is something more to Daya than he has been letting on but what.

Food was quite good and exactly what Abhijeet wanted to eat. Taking his pain killer Abhijeet finally tries to take some shut eye deciding on talking to Daya next day if he would still be upset. An hour passes but no sleep even with the pain killer he just keeps tossing and turning. Giving up he lays on his back and stares at ceiling. Finally he starts paying attention to all of the thoughts and events occurred in less than 24 hours.

His mind goes back what happened in the bureau earlier today which really shook Abhijeet and forced him to think about Daya.

 _Catching the criminals and getting them behind locker usually isn't difficult, once case is solved, they are brought to bureau and proceed from there. Today was same day, things were going usual until Daya had entered in interrogation room and hit the guy hard, who had fired a sho at Abhijeet. Nikhil & Freddy watch in shock as Daya barges in and literally pins the guy to the wall._

 _"Teri itni himmat ke aik CID officer par goli chalayi?"_

 _"Sir?" Nikhil tries to intervine but Daya doesn't listen while the goon struggles against Daya's grip._

 _"Tujhe kya laga tha, tu bach jayega? Abhijeet par goli chalayi hai. Aik jahbaaz officer par. Tujhe main chodhonga nahi."_

 _Abhijeet could hear some commotion and goes towards interrogation room._

 _"Arre saab, aap toh... aise bol rahe... ho jaise, aap par goli chalayi ho."_

 _That riles up Daya more and tightens his grip on goon's throat._

 _"Abhijeet par goli chali yaani mujhpe goli chali."_

 _"Daya... Kya kar rahe ho, chodo." Abhijeet breaks Daya apart from the goon who slides down the wall while massaging the neck._

 _"Pagal hogaye ho." Looking around Daya realises he had an audience and worse Abhijeet was there too. He looks at Abhijeet in surprise before turning away and walking out without saying a word._

He had never seen Daya in this rage; almost killing the guy makes him wonder what had gotten in Daya. But his words get stuck in his mind like everything else Daya did recently _"Abhijeet par goli chali yaani mujhpe goli chali."_ What did he mean by that? _  
_

He forgets about the case but focuses on Daya. _"Us, against rest of them."_ Daya had said it but in that moment he didn't pay attention but now thinking back he is sure, Daya had said this even if it was as lightly as wind whispering through his ears. Closing his eyes he can pin point the exact emotion he had said it with. It was thrill of case, it wasn't the adventure but it was said in awe, it was said with hint of proudness. Them against rest; as if Daya is proud that Abhieet is standing with him and not them.

The realisation makes him unsettle but his mind doesn't stop, memory after memory starts to play in his mind. He replays his stay at doctor's house with more focus on Daya.

Daya's anger when the wife threatened to call the cops on them, he was close to begging to doctor for Abhijeet.

Daya as his friend, as his partner as his best friend always worry when Abhijeet is in danger or unwell. In fact they all worry for each other. Though, Daya and Abhijeet worry for each other slightly more than others. Abhijeet closes his eyes hoping to escape from his thoughts when another memory hits him hard. He hears voice. Daya's voice. He is speaking to him but Abhijeet can't remember when this was, all he can feel is words.

"Aik bar bas haath anay ki dair hai, dekhna chodhonga nahi usay main. Itni himmat uski aik CID officer par goli chalayi? Tum par goli chalayi? Ji toh kiya wahin usko..."

Abhijeet feels a hand pressing on his hand and all of sudden that familiar warmth and heat shots through his body, he feels warm all of sudden.

"Tumhe nahi pata jab bhi tumhe taqleef hoti hai toh mujhe taqleef hoti hai. Tumhara dard mujhe mehsoos hota hai... chahe phir woh goli ka ho yaan... Jaanta hon tumhari aadat bhi, abhi jab hosh mein ayoge toh phirse wohi strong, painless Abhijeet ban jayoge. Konsa dard, kaisa dard? Shayad tumhe kabhi pata hota ke jab tak tum dard mein hote ho, main dard mein hota hon. Esi liye tum chah kar bhi kabhi pana dard mujhse chupa nahi sakte."

Silence. Absolute silence all around Abhijeet, he tries to open his eyes but the warmth, the words are not letting him wake up. He struggles when suddenly he feels pressure on his hand and hears Daya's voice again.

"Jaanta hon CID officer hote howe mujhe aise kamzoor, par kya karoon? Tumhe.."

Abhijeet feels a gentle squeeze on his hand and he almost feels a ghost of fingers going through his hair. The feeling of hand in hair quickly vanishes making him question whether it was there in the first place. Abhijeet starts to wake up which alerts his friend and he snatches his hand away. Abhijeet's eyes open with shock and ceiling is staring back at him.

So, it wasn't his imagination? Daya was there, beside him at Doctor's house while he was sleeping and the whole one-sided conversation and the hand? The way he was holding onto his hand, like a lifeline, soothing and warm, like he is crossing a path between life and death while holding his hand. The gentle creasing on back of his hand with Daya's thumb, like someone creasing a beautiful memory. It is all Daya and it wasn't his imagination. The realization sends Abhijeet off the track. Suddenly he feels as if he is falling and deep pit is forming in his stomach. Various emotions are running through him at once, he is unable to think and to proceed with the information and facts his mind is providing and where it is going.

Before his mind could take him further, Abhijeet's eyes open with a sharp phone ringing and he instantly gets up to answer his phone. ACP's name is flashing on the screen, it takes him moment to gather his thoughts and to wake up. Strange, he doesn't realise when he fell asleep.

"Hello."

"Abhijeet, jaldi se city hospital ajayo." The word hospital was enough to make him get up from bad, already gethering his stuff.

"Hospital sir? Kya baat hai?"

"Abhijeet.. Daya.." Abhijeet's heart sinks.

"Daya? Sir kya howa, woh theek hai?!"

"Daya ko kisi ne uske ghar pe attack kiya hai, tum jaldi se ajayo."

ACP Hangs up without saying bye and Abhijeet is frozen to the ground. He remembers the night before and how Daya left his house and all those thoughts about Daya are back. He doesn't waste anymore time and immediately leaves for hospital.

The attack made Daya forget his personality. Abhijeet doesn't know how to react to this. But then Daya starting to speak differently and his personality was completely different, Abhijeet felt as if he is watching a scene from cheesy Bollywood movie about twins. How come Daya be not like Daya at all?

Since the personality shift Daya was also keeping his distance from Abhijeet and that made him think whether it was because of what happened recently or does he not remember their friendship at all. Or does Daya know that Abhieet is on to him somehow? Abhijeet doesn't know, he doesn't know what to think, at all. He spent night and whole day thinking about everything, putting pieces together, reflecting on their relationship and the hurdles but reflecting on recent circumstances and Daya recently, Abhijeet could not help but to feel that somehow, somewhere down the line something changed and Abhijeet is grasping on to that just now.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. I think you can take a guess where it is headed. :) I can't say exactly how soon or late the next chapter will be posted, but I am trying my best to post it as soon as possible. As I work as well, so I would have to wait for my days off to write and post, but hopefully it will be soon. :)


	2. Next Chap Preview & AN

Hey guys, I hope you all are doing well. I am sorry for delaying in continuing this story so much. Unfortunately, I have been quite busy and I am going on holiday in 2 days time. So, hopefully I am back then I will continue it. Either it'll be 2 more chapters or 1 huge chapter.

 **To haters and non-slashers - this fic is NOT for you, don't bother reading preview or story!**

* * *

 **Here's little teaser for all of you:**

First shot and now tortured by a psychopath, Abhijeet almost laughs at what his life has come to! Still, in the end it was worth it. Katori & HD's wife are captured and behind bars. So what if Abhijeet got tortured and lost a nail in process, it's fine. Yet, it wasn't fine with one person - Daya.

 _"Don't worry, I've been through worse."_ Daya is surprised at how casually these words fall out of his best friend's mouth and how relax he is.

 _"Tarika ji hain na."_ There it was twinkle in his eyes.

 _"Don't worry, Daya. Main hon na Abhijeet ke saath, tum jao. You need rest as well."_

The vase goes smashing into the wall, breaking into million of pieces.

 _"Daya bohut gusse mein hai."_

 _"Daya jitni tumhari care karta hai, koi aur nahi karta."_

 _"Pata nahi phir itna ajeeb kyun lag raha hai."_

 _"Uska bas chalta toh woh yeh duniya mita deta."_

 _'It is time. I have to confront him. I have to speak to him.'_ Whether it was determination to keep his friendship alive or whether he was determined to find the truth, Abhijeet didn't know which was his driving force but there he is now, standing in front of his friend's door.

 _"CID officer hon, nature mein toh hogi na thori aggressiveness."_

 _"Aggressive and possessive hone mein farq hai."_

 _"Sach bolne ke liye do log chahiyein... jo sach bol sake aur jo sach sun sake."_

 _"Main sunne ki taquat lekar aya hon, par kya tum bol sakte ho?"_

 _"Abhijeet please..."_ Abhijeet never saw Daya like this before. So broken, so helpless and pleading.

Lifting his gaze to meet with Abhijeet's gaze, Daya finally let his inner storm take over.

Just the glimpse of rising storm in Daya's eyes sends chills in Abhijeet's spine causing everything in the room to stand still.

* * *

~Hopefully, I will finish it soon and post it. Thank you for being patient. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I am so sorry for such a delay! I know I had said after Ramadan I will post ASAP but I got so busy due to a lot of things happening at once. But if you thought, I abandoned it, then you are wrong, it's still going and here's the next chapter.

Before you read it just let me say, next chapter will be very long and will be the last part of this short story. Secondly, this part is not as good but more like a filler but somethings were necessary which would be described better in next chapter.

Also, not proof read it so apologizes for the spell mistakes. **Fair warning: It's a Male/Male slash. Do NOT read if can't handle slash (Implied). All hate comments will be deleted! Not going to even bother with them. Don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

 **UNDEFINED PART II/Abhijeet & Daya**

Daya was different and Abhijeet was noticing it.

First shot and now tortured by a psychopath, Abhijeet almost laughs at what his life has come to! Still, in the end it was worth it. Katori & HD's wife are captured and behind bars. So what if Abhijeet got tortured and lost a nail in process, it's fine. Yet, it wasn't fine with one person - Daya.

CID feels that finally they can take a little breather after taking down Katori & HD's wife who had teamed up to blow up Mumbai in order to get revenge on CID for taking down HD. The hit of case was more on ACP and towards the end the impact was on Abhijeet when HD's wife took personal interest in him and vowed to destroy him ad torture him. CID was so close to capturing them together when she vanished with Abhijeet leaving baffled CID team behind and more shocked and angry Daya behind.

"Tumhara nail..."

"Arre don't worry, grow hojayega jald."

"Lekin..."

"Usse apna badla chahiye tha, toh socha torture se shuru kare."

Daya is in visible pain when he has to restrain himself for showing his rage towards her. Abhijeet notices Daya clenching his hands, so he tries to make him relax.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse."

Daya is surprised at how casually these words fall out of his best friend's mouth and how relax he is. In a very subtle manner Abhijeet tries to catch Daya's expressions over his words and he is slightly taken aback when Daya's eyes go dark for a second but that moment passes and it's gone. If Abhijeet wasn't paying much attention he would have missed it for sure. Before Daya can complain, rest of team interrupts and asks how Abhijeet is doing.

Despite Abhijeet's protests, ACP & Daya force him to get checked out from hospital. Everyone is relived to know that injuries are not very deep, he will recover soon. When Daya's care mode is on, he can be slightly bossy with Abhijeet who is used to it but seeing it in new light is making him notice everything about him and the care mode has been dialed to top right now.

Damn the hospital and their medication, leaving Abhijeet high on medication and at support of his best friend. Daya hasn't left his side until doctor's assured Abhijeet is all well but just wait till meds wear off. Of course, when it comes to take Abhijeet home as he is not in condition to drive, Daya takes upon himself to take him home and surprising or maybe not so surprising no one from team makes a noise about it.

"Abhijeet."

"Hm.."

"Abhijeet."

"Hmm?" He groans.

"Ghar agaya."

It takes few moments for Abhijeet to open his eyes and become aware of what Daya said, they are parked outside Abhijeet's house. Stumbling and still somewhat dizzy Abhijeet finally makes it to his front door with Daya just behind him. Abhijeet is about to open the lock but before he could do that, door opens wides revealing Tarika standing on the other side of door.

"Tarika ji?"

"Tarika?!"

"Hi. Ayo andar ayo." Both officers are frozen at door, surprised to see the forensic doctor.

"Tarika tum yahan?" Daya asks before he can think and Abhijeet turns to glare at him which he ignores.

"Haan. Mujhe Salunkhe sir hospital se phone kiya tha, toh maine socha Abhijeet ko koi help chahiye ho toh..."

"To main hon na, tu.. aapne kyun taqleef ki?"

"Arre, esme taqleef ki kya baat hai? Ghar ki hi toh baat hai na."

"Ji?" It wasn't hard to detect irritation, shock and hint of anger in his voice. Abhijeet feels Daya stiffen up next to him and air being sucked out around them despite them being outside. It seems Tarika hasn't noticed effects of her words as she continues.

"Arre Abhijeet ko abhi tak bahar rakha hai? Aao, andar aao."

Moving away from door, Tarika let both officers enter. Abhijeet takes seat meanwhile Daya was debating whether to sit down or not when Tarika brings juice for Abhijeet.

"Yeh lo."

"tarika ji.."

"Main kuch nahi sunne wali, tumhe uice pura peena hi parega."

"Tarika ji, aap mere liye itna pareshaan..." Abhijeet blushes as he tries to complete the sentence. Flirting and genuine liking has always been between them but he is so touched with Tarika's efforts right now, though that vanishes quickly as he feels a pair of eyes burning holes at back of his head.

"Nahi, Abhijeet... finish karo juice. Uske baad main kahan bhi banaya hai, woh bhi khana hai."

"Tarika..."

"Main chalta hon." Finally realising that there was another officer in the room both towards him.

"Arre nahi, Daya tum baitho na.. hum sab saath mein..."

"Nahi! I mean, tum Abhijeet ke saath toh... meri kya zaroorat?" Last words were more of a whisper but they did fall in Abhijeet's ear leaving him quiet unsettled.

"Hain?"

"Main.. main chalta hon, Boss. Tarika toh hai hi toh..."

"Lekin khana khah lo Daya."

"Nahi, main theek hon. Bas tum zaroor khah lena aur proper rest karo. Aur haan abhi koi heavy lifting nahi es haath se, Doctor ne mana kiya hai aur dawai.."

"OK, Dr Daya Ji... sab kar longa." Daya's only response is the eye roll and Tarika just laughs.

"Haan, Daya tum fikar mat karo. Main hon na. Main pura khayal rakhongi, Abhijeet ka." The ghost of smile which was on Daya's face vanishes quickly as he hurriedly says goodbye and leaves without turning but can feel Abhijeet's confused eyes on him until he is out of door.

Daya doesn't allow himself to think or feel until he has reached his home. But he doesn't get out of the car immediately but sits there, taking deep breathes. His knuckles have turned white due to the fact he is holding the steering wheel in his hands with iron grip. A minute passes, two minute passes which turns into five minutes; he finally lets go of steering wheel and rubs his face with his hands. _'I can't do this.'_

 _'It can't be.'_ It seems insomnia has taken over Abhijeet. Whenever he tries to sleep he simply cannot because his mind is in chaos right now. The more he thinks about what happened, what he has felt and seen just in past few days the deeper his fear of being right g _ets. 'Kya sach much jo main soch raha hon, waisa hi hai yaan mera dimaag kharab hogaya hai? Kya ho raha hai yeh sab, kyun ho raha hai meri samajh mein kuch nahi araha.'_ Abhijeet can feel his headache coming on but right now he doesn't care. Once again, he lies there with his sleep being replaced by the recent events which are flashing in front of his eyes and his thoughts are running like an engine on the loose.

 _"Daya mujhse naraz hai kya?"_

 _"Hmm? Kya? Ky..un? Aisa kyun poocha?"_

 _"Nahi woh... bohut ajeeb react kar raha tha. Dekho na, khaane ke liye bhi nahi ruka. Aur aisa lag raha tha ke aaj usay itni khushi nahi hoyi mere anay ki."_

 _"Acha? Maine toh notice nahi kiya."_

 _"Haan.. tum kyun notice karoge? Woh toh tumhara best friend hai na."_

 _"Arre Tarika ji, aap kya keh rahi hain? Aisa kuch nahi hai aapko toh pata hai woh choti choti cheezon par kitna pareshaan hojata hai."_

 _"Haan.. especially tumse related."_

 _"Kya matlab?"_

 _"Arre simple si baat hai, Daya jitna tumhare liye care karta hai aur kisike liye nahi karta. Tumhare liye itna pareshaan rehta hai, akhir tum dono best friends jo ho."_

 _"Haan... bohut pareshaan howa hai woh..." Abhijeet starts to feel numb as his thought process is slowing down he wonders whether it's medication or just shock of everything._

 _"Wohi toh.. I think esi liye woh tumhe lekar kabhi kabar thora posessive hojata hai aur esi liye..."_

 _'Possessive',_ Abhijeet sits up on his bed and his thoughts come to halt and only one thought roams around his head. _'Is it possible? Is Daya... in love with me?'_

* * *

 _I hope you'll enjoyed it! Up next - Big confrontation in final chapter. Abhijeet finally knows what he was missing on before. Daya may not be ready for it but the confrontation is here._


	4. Last Chapter Preview

Hey all... how are you all doing? I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging like this. But unfortunately, I was so busy with life and everything else that I couldn't complete the story. Then I got hit by a worse writer's block. Thank you for whoever still requesting for this story to be complete. I never had abandoned it, I never wanted to but just couldn't do it before. Anyways, finally... I have managed to start working on final part of the story and I have written majority of it. :D Hopefully, it should be posted in few days maximum.

Till then, I leave you with a preview of what's to come... it's a final chapter and confrontation chapter.

* * *

 **Undefined/Confrontation**

The realisation that your best friend of over a decade might be in love with you, isn't an easy topic to bring up.

"Abhi... hum dost hain."

"Wohi toh main bhi keh raha hon, Daya, hum dost hain. Aur itne saalon ki dosti mein aik dosre ki rag rag se waqif hogaye hain."

"Please kya, Daya? Please kya? Darr lag raha hai?" Daya doesn't turn around but shakes his head.

"Look at me. Daya, it's me." He whispers to his friend, encouraging him to look at him while younger officer deals with inner turmoil on how to answer the question which he didn't even dare to ask himself.

 _'You wanted to know, you opened this pandora box. Now what?'_

"I am _so_ sorry."

There so much standing in their way right now, it's a gap which few steps cannot fill.

"Pata nahi." If this is their last interaction, Daya will not deceive his friend, he owes him that much.

* * *

Have fun with preview guys.. I should be back with update soon and this time I wouldn't take months or years. ;) It is almost done just working on ending. :) Back soon.


	5. Final Chapter: Confession

Hi guys... my apologises for late update but finally it's here. :)

Guys it's one-sided male/male slash please keep in mind. People who cannot deal with it, don't read it!

Thank you all for your reviews. :) (Not proof-read yet).

* * *

 **Confession||Undefined**

Two days... that's all it took. Two days since Daya left Abhijeet in Tarika and Abhijeet couldn't help but to relive, re-evaluate every possible angle about the realisation that hat hit him hard. Getting shot on duty was normal for them, part of their everyday life. It hadn't affected them but this time something changed and Abhijeet didn't took time to realise what was changing or rather was changed but he was able to see it now more clearly because his dear friend let his guard down.

Now two days later here he sits in his best friend's house struggling to talk to him about what is circling in his mind and slowly driving him towards insanity. Abhijeet doesn't know how to or where the begin because if he has it wrong (which he rarely does) but if it is that time where he is wrong, there is so much at stake. Though what is scaring him more is if he is right then everything is at stake and he isn't sure how much he will be able to save. The realisation that your best friend of over a decade might be in love with you, isn't an easy topic to bring up. _'No matter what happens I can't give up my friend. I can't.'_

 _"Kya howa? Itne khamosh kyun ho?"_

Daya's voice brings him out of his thoughts and Abhijeet looks straight at him.

"Kuch soch raha tha."

"Kya?"

"Tum us raat ghar se kyun chale gaye?"

"Kya matlab?"

"Tum us raat chale gaye, Tarika ko ghar mein dekh kar tumhe acha nahi laga. Aur yeh us raat ki baat nahi, in fact, yeh maine pehle bhi notice kiya hai. Tum Tarika ko mere ghar mein dekh kar comfortable feel nahi karte."

"Maine bohut socha pehle shayad itna notice nahi kiya lekin jab mujhe goli lagi aur tum mujhe doctor ke ghar lekar gaye. Tab kuch kuch samajh anay laga. Goli mujhe lagi par dard mein tum thay. Main hosh mein nahi tha par tumne aik second ke liye mujhe akela nahi chora."

"Abhi... hum dost hain."

"Wohi toh main bhi keh raha hon, Daya, hum dost hain. Aur itne saalon ki dosti mein aik dosre ki rag rag se waqif hogaye hain."

A dreaded feeling settles in Daya's stomach as meaning of Abhijeet's words start to slowly sink in. _'It's not possible, he can't know.'_ Yet, he is sitting in front of him with a certain determination to know what Daya managed to keep hidden and locked away for so long. Denial, that's what Daya decides to go with.

"Abhijeet tum kya baat kar rahe ho? Dekho tumhe goli lagi thi aur..." Abhijeet cuts him off before his friends go down the denial line, Abhijeet knows what Daya is trying to do and Abhijeet would want nothing more and forget about this to go on living in oblivious like before but his mind is in chaos and call him selfish but for his peace of mind he needs to know.

"Doctor ke ghar pe main hosh mein nahi tha lekin main mehsoos kar sakta tha. Maine mehsoos kiya..."

"Abhi... _please!_ "

"Tumhara darr, tumhara saath. Tum aik pal bhi wahan se nahi hilay aur yeh jan-ne ke liye mujhe hosh mein rehne ki zarooraat nahi thi. Dard mein main tha lekin dard ki lakeerein tumhare mathay par thi. Tumhara haath..."

"Abhijeet!" Daya gets up and turns away hoping Abhijeet will stop but other officer keeps on going.

"Jab main hosh mein aya apna haath mein tumhare haath ki garmahat mehsoos kar raha tha. Tumhari grift itni pakki thi ke haath par tumhari ungliyon ka chaap tha."

"Abhi, please yaar, please..."

"Please kya, Daya? Please kya? Darr lag raha hai?" Daya doesn't turn around but shakes his head.

"Tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe darr nahi lag raha? Tum soch bhi nahi sakte es waqt main kis kashmakash se guzar raha hon."

"Toh kyun kar rahe ho aisa? Please mat karo... aisa kuch nahi hai. Lagta hai goli tumhare dimaag pe asar kar gayi hai."

Abhijeet scoffs as goes to stand in front of Daya who tries to move away but Abhijeet holds his arm.

"Aik sawaal Daya, sirf aik sawaal." Man in question doesn't voice hundreds of thoughts going in his head right now as he feels frozen by terror of what's to come. Senior officer can see the terror in younger's eyes it's the same terror he is feeling as well but they came this far to deal with it no turning back now.

"Are you _in_ love with me?" Abhijeet feels the exact moment Daya's mind and body shut down, everything goes still even the air seems to be sucked out of their lungs. Daya has heard him, the exact words registering his mind while his body shuts down, eyes glued to the floor. Best case scenario he defines his love in neutral way as it has always been though the empathise on 'in' doesn't slip from his notice. He knows exactly what Abhijeet is asking.

"Daya."

"Look at me. Daya, it's me." He whispers to his friend, encouraging him to look at him while younger officer deals with inner turmoil on how to answer the question which he didn't even dare to ask himself.

"Daya please..." That does it. His eyes move away from floor and slowly locking themselves with Abhijeet's gaze. Daya opens and closes his mouth as he looks at Abhijeet, not daring to move his gaze.

One look, that's all it takes, one honest look and the confession rolls from his eye as a single tear. There rolls down the answer of Abhijeet's question on Daya's cheek, the water still standing still on his eyelids is the confession. Abhijeet lets go of breathe he didn't even know he was holding and finally realises what the answer to his question is.

Then... many things happen at once, Abhijeet's hand drops from Daya's arm in shock and he takes several steps back at same time Daya calls him but Abhijeet moving away causes Daya to shatter. _'I've lost him forever,'_ loops through his mind as Daya's body gives out and he sinks to the floor.

Abhijeet is busy processing everything in that he doesn't realise Daya is breaking down. The moment Daya had looked in his eyes, Abhijeet was looking into his soul and all he could see was so much love and shattered and terrified soul with a glimpse of hope. It was the hope that knocked air out of Abhijeet's body and he was thrown back. _'You wanted to know, you opened this pandora box. Now what?'_

"I am sorry."

A shaken voice brings Abhijeet out of his thoughts, he turns to look at Daya only to find him on floor like a shaken child.

"I am _so_ sorry."

Older officer's first instincts are to console his friend, to go to him but he finds himself frozen on his place. There so much between them right now, standing in their way.

"K..ab se?" His own voice shakes as he voice his thought. It breaks Daya's heart to see his friend still standing far from him all he can think about is how he has lost the one person who means world to him, forever.

"Pata nahi." If this is their last interaction, Daya will not deceive his friend, he owes him that much.

"Pata nahi... kab... kaise... shayad humesha se, yaan shayad kuch saalon se. Mujhe nahi pata ke kab mere liye yeh dosti hi meri duniya ban gayi. Tum mere... _sab kuch ban gaye."_ He whispered last few words, Abhijeet would have missed them if there wasn't a pin drop silence here.

"Yaad hai tumne aik bar yaad-dasht gum ho jane ka natak kiya tha. Meri toh jaan hi chali gayi thi agar tum woh natak zayada dair tak karte."

Abhijeet remembers the prank/incident he played few years ago, it was later he had realised how insensitive it was when Daya had punched him, fought with him and didn't talk to him for 48 hours. That was longest they had gone without talking to each other. Thinking back to it now Abhijeet can see why Daya's reaction was so intense.

"Main yehi sochta raha bohut dair tak ke agar tum waqai hi bhool jaate sab kuch toh kya hota? Hum sab ko bhool jate..." _'Mujhe bhool jaate,'_ is hung between them, Abhijeet knows this is what he means.

"Main bardasht nahi kar pa raha tha yeh khayal bhi ke tum mujhe, humari dosti ko bhool jao. Woh pehli bar tha jab mujhe realise howa ke meri feelings... meri feelings badal rahi hain."

 _'Sorry,'_ it almost slips out of Abhijeet's tongue but he controls it. It's too much right now. He just wants to listen to Daya right now while he tries to contain his feelings which are in chaos right now.

"Tumhe lekar hum sab humesha protective rahein hain, lekin meri protectiveness kuch zayada hi..."

Daya stops there to maybe gather his thoughts suddenly feeling tired and drained Abhijeet sits on sofa's edge still further from Daya.

"Protectiveness aur possessiveness ke beech ka farq kafi kam hota hai aur woh par karte insaan ko waqt nahi lagta. Shayad esi liye jab jab Tarika ki baat ayi jaane anjaane main bhi woh farq bhool gaya."

"Abhijeet maine bohut koshish ki, bohut mehnat ki apne aap par kabo rakhne ki aur es baat ki ke yeh mera fitoor mere andar hi rahe aur khatam ho jaye. Maine socha ke agar main khamosh rahonga, inkaar karonga toh yeh sab..."

Abhijeet scoffs at the thought of Daya using denial to get away with this. He knows very well that denial is nothing but a stage, a stage which ends with acceptance.

"Denial is not the final stage, is it?" Abhijeet raises his eyebrow at this, a tiny smile appearing on his lips to realise how much he and Daya know each other that their minds are at sync many times.

"Waqt laga bohut laga aur... main... I've accepted it." His voice completely breaks as he utters the last sentence.

"I thought I'd hidden it well." _'You did.'_ Abhijeet's mind supplies but he doesn't voice it.

"Ab kyun?" He asks instead. _'There's only so much a heart can take',_ he wants to say but he doesn't.

"Us din jo tumhari halat thi pata nahi kya howa lekin kuch waqt ke liye main khudko r... sambhaal nahi paya." Fresh tears leak from his eyes but his voice remains steady. "Lekin sirf kuch pal ke liye..."

Daya dares to lift his eyes and look at his friend who is facing away from him, Abhijeet hasn't moved an inch from his position and has barely said two words since revelation and that is scaring Daya. Though, Abhijeet not going for the door the second Daya confessed cause slight hope for him.

"I... I... am sorry." Now this gets Abhijeet's attention, he finally turns to look at his friend. The sight greets him breaks senior officer's heart, Daya is completely shattered.

"Sorry?"

"My feelings were my personal matter but they caused you so much pain and bro... broken our bond. I am sorry for taking your friend from you."

Not daring to look at Abhijeet, Daya whispers a broken apology once again and then Abhijeet realises that for Daya this is the end but Abhijeet can't let this be the end, he wouldn't, he promised himself to not to give up on his friend and he is not going to back down from it. It doesn't go unnoticed by him that Daya did not apologise for loving him not that he expected him to either.

Slowly Abhijeet makes his way towards Daya and levels himself to Daya in front of him. Daya is afraid for a second, desperately wanting to look at him but he doesn't.

"Daya..." He opens and closes his mouth several times unable to decide where to start.

"Abhijeet.. I get it."

"Matlab?"

"Please tum pareshaan mat ho. Yeh meri problem hai aur main deal karlonga. Zaroorat parhi toh main yahan se chala bhi jaon..."

"Dimaag kharab hogaya hai kya? Chala jaonga?! Kahan jaoge? Aur tumhari himmat kaise hoyi aise sochne ke tum hum sab se dour chale jaoge?"

"Abhijeet.. lekin."

"Lekin kuch nahi, Daya. You are my friend, my best friend. I cannot... I will not let. I wouldn't give up on our friendship."

"Friendship? Itna sab hone ke baad? Kaise?"

"We will work it out?"

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Abhi.." Daya finally looks at him ready for his final confession.

"I cannot _un_ fall for you, Abhijeet. It's just not possible anymore." A lone tear falls from Abhijeet's eye as he looks back at Daya to see his desperation, his final attempt to save him which only made Abhijeet more determined about what is doing is right.

"I am not giving up on you. I can't let _this_... get between us." Abhijeet holds his face in his hands.

" I _do_ love you, Daya. I _do_. Maybe not like... not like _this_ but I do and because of that I know that it'll be fine. We will be fine." With this Abhijeet moves his hands from his face to his back and hold his dear friend in his arms, holding him close to his heart. He hears Daya ask again.

"How?" A million dollar question to which even he has no answer to.

"I don't know." But Abhijeet is nothing but determined, he will figure it out, they both will. Though, the real battle has just begun now. Abhijeet, in his curiosity has opened a pandora box which he has no idea how to deal with. Knowing Daya had been fighting with his demons for a long time, alone is not alone anymore now as Abhijeet has his own demons to fight with in order to find his way back to his friend.

* * *

Well... finally! I can't believe I finished it. It's done. I know the ending is not ideal for many of you but this has been my ending even before I begun writing it. It is my original ending to their story. It's not happy or sad but more like a bitter sweet interval.

I knew that it will be really hard but Abhijeet will not give up on his friend. I knew for Daya, it'll take all of his strength to finally confess and expect the worse. Of course, what comes next wouldn't be easy, Abhijeet dealing with it, Daya dealing with Abhijeet knowing (if I ever wrote a sequel it'd be about the struggle, the fight trying to find their way back to each other).

What would come next wouldn't be easy but their determination and somewhat of their co-dependency wouldn't let them give up on each other. This is why I have made this part more on confession centric than more specifics. I do hope that one day I do write a sequel but right now can't say anything.

Anyhoo.. I hope you had fun! Enjoy guys!


End file.
